A Very Jazzy Easter
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: One-shot, complete. Reposted. Jazz and Mikaela celebrate the Autobots' first Easter with an egg hunt. Jazz/Mikaela friendship. Regular pairings with some Autobot/OC. Now up, 4 side stories. Check profile for info.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

**Note** : This is just a one-shot idea that hit me, though I'll have side stories to it. Check my profile for the other stories.

**Summary** : One-shot dealing with Mikaela and Jazz celebrating Easter. Might evolve into a mini-series with the other Autobots, not sure yet. Hints of romance, mostly comedy.

The Autobots are going on an egg hunt, folk! This...should be interesting.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Lyrics/Messages**_

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Mikaela and Jazz, Mikaela's POV)**

"Hey guys!" I walked down one of the numerous halls under the Hoover Dam, where the Autobots currently had their hidden base. I'd been wandering around for a while, looking for anyone I recognized. So far, I'd found Ironhide on the range -not very surprising- and Ratchet... Can you guess? Yup. In the infirmary. Once I was done checking in on them, I went to the recreation room, and wasn't too surprised to find the remaining Autobots standing around a massive television, which was broadcasting news about the Easter egg hunts going on in the town.

Optimus was the first to turn and look down at me, Jazz following closely behind him. I could see the curiosity burning in their bright blue optics, even as Jazz bent down and offered me a claw up to join them. Now, claws are a little trickier to work than hands, but after so many trial-and-error periods, we managed to work it out, so I safely made it up to the sofa.

Once I was resting on the Autobot-sized sofa with the others, I could see who all was here, and that everyone was with their Autobot Guardians. Catalina Morgan, an old friend of mine, was perched safely in an indent in Optimus' armor, resting her head against his throat from her seat on his shoulder. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and her green eyes were focused on the television, even as she patted his shoulder a little.

I rested on the sofa mainly because Sam was there. Bumblebee sat in between Skids and Mudflap, shooting them dirty looks whenever one of them started an argument, while his back was pressed against the giant piece of furniture. Sam was sitting on the sofa directly behind him, playing with the edges of Bee's mask, much to the young mech's enjoyment. It didn't take a genious to figure out Bee was sensitive there, and the way Sam was stroking the thin metal seemed to sooth the scout.

Scooting over to sit next to Sam, I leaned in for a much anticipated kiss before smiling and leaning against his side. I reached out and ran my fingers over the tip of Bee's mask, along with Sam, and bit my lip to keep from giggling when the 'bot shivered at the touch. Then I turned to wave at Sam's parents, who were cuddled at the back of the couch, watching the t.v.

"What is...'Easter'?" Ironhide had come to join us, and was standing on the far side of the sofa with Sarah, Will and their daughter Annabelle in his hand.

Seeing the clueless looks on the faces of all the Autobots, even as Sarah attempted to explain it, was hilarious. She explained it was a Christian holiday, celebrating the return of Christ from the grave. Then went on to explain about the feasts, egg hunts and loads of candy. Hearing about how a school was having a huge Easter Egg hunt, I suddenly got an idea and turned to Jazz.

"How about we go on a hunt?"

Everyone turned to me, and I felt my cheeks warm, even as I struggled to ignore all their stares. Even when Jazz shot me a confused look, I raised an eyebrow.

"Wha'? Ya wanna hunt some 'cons?" I couldn't tell what he was thinking, as he had his visor down, covering his eyes, but his enthusiasm in the words told me the idea excited him, even if Optimus gave him a dirty look for encouraging me, a human.

Staring a moment, I shook my head, even as my lips trembled as I struggled not to laugh at him. _He misunderstood, obviously._ "No, Jazz. I was talking Easter egg hunting. Wanna give it a try?"

"Hey, yeah! Why don't we all show the Autobots what Easter's about?" 'Lina sat up on Optimus' shoulder abruptly, and probably would have fallen over if he hadn't raised a finger to brace her. "Thanks Prime. But seriously, it'll be fun!"

"Uhm, don't you think half a dozen giant robots running around might draw unwanted attention?" That was Kendra, Ratchet's charge. She was a fun girl, but tended to be a bit too logical at times. Her dark brown hair hung losely around her face, just barely touching her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes were enhanced by the dark eye make-up she wore. One slim eyebrow was elegantly raised. "And how do you plan to play with giant robots and tiny chicken eggs?"

"Party pooper." I murmured quietly, sticking my tongue out at her, only to get one stuck back out at me before we both broke into giggles.

"We could use Ostrich Eggs." Was it me, or did Will seem to be getting a little too into this? "We just need to get a few for each bot, and each of us can separately show our guardians what it's like. That way we're not all bunched up in one area." Seriously, shouldn't _he_ be the one trying to discourage us, being military and all? Nah, never mind. This was _Will_ we're talking about.

"Hey, yeah!" 'Lina giggled and leaned away from Optimus' face to look up at him. "What do ya say, big guy?"

Optimus' optics were dimmed, and I knew it meant he was looking something up on the internet. Seconds later and he nodded as he came out of it. "I would be interested in partaking of this event."

"Cool. I'm in." Jazz seconded, holding down a claw for me, which, with a quick kiss to Sam's cheek, I took.

Bee turned his head and nodded, whistling low in his throat as his voice processor was still damaged. He could still speak, but he preferred to use the radio, as speaking strained his throat. Hearing the sound, Sam chuckled and nodded before looking over to his parents, who seemed to enjoy the idea. "Sure. Why not?"

One by one, most of the Autobots agreed to the idea. They were curious about our culture, and despite Ratchet's and Ironhide's reservations, they agreed to the hunt.

Now, to get a hold of a couple dozen Ostrich eggs.

**(The Next Day)**

Technically, by this point, Easter was over, but it made no difference to us. What I _really_ wanted to know was how Will explained our 'mission' to the President, that got us a couple dozen ostrich eggs by the _next_ _day_.

Either way, I decided not to question it. Instead, I had jazz hide in his car form and practically begged him to go into recharge while I hid the giant eggs. I also mentally prayed that whoever decided to boil them left them in long enough. I hid some up in trees, some in bushes, and some more out in the open, like peeking out from around the corner of the house, or something.

Once I was done, I hesitated and then shrugged. _Here goes._ "Ok, Jazz!" I turned and watched as he shook himself, slowly waking up. Because we were in a semi-populated area, we had to wait until night, and he had to be careful, but I watched as he transformed and began looking around. As he did so, I bit my lip to keep from laughing when he daintily picked up a pretty big egg basket, Bee -with the help of Skids and Mudflap- had prepared.

It was pretty hilarious, seeing a giant robot walking around with a matching silver painted wooden basket.

"How do I find them?"

"You have sensors all over, right?" I shrugged and leaned against the tree, struggling not to look up at the egg I'd placed in a couple branches above me. I'd already decided I'd give him subtle hints, to help him find them.

As if picking up on my trick, Jazz turned towards me. I could hear the hum of his body, even as he tried to keep his steps as light as possible. He bent down slowly crouching until his face was inches from my own. Then he looked up, his visor sliding back to reveal his eyes.

Yep, we'd told them about how eggs were generally hidden in trees, around corners, in bushes, and more.

Spotting the egg, I watched as he smiled and slowly began reaching up with a claw. Seeing the said claw, I thanked God someone had thought to boil-

**Crack! Splat!!**

....the...egg...

My jaw dropped, even as I let my face fall forward. Jazz's face was a mixture of horror and amusement, even as his optics were probably the widest I'd ever seen them. His jaw was hanging limply, and he remained where he was with his claw over my head. I ignored all this, instead chosing to focus on the slimy warmth that was now running down my face and neck, through my hair and over my shirt. As I watched, a big, yellow, broken yolk dropped from my shoulder.

"...._What the hell_?!" I yelled angrily, watching as Jazz jerked away from me at the vehemence of my shout. "These were supposed to be hard boiled!!!" I raised a hand and groaned in disgust as I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get the sticky egg bits out of it. Seeing the look of amusement grow on Jazz's face, I growled before bending and reaching behind me to grab the egg at the base of the tree, on the other side. "You think that's funny?" I lobbed the egg at him as hard as I could.

**Bam!**

My eyes widened as the egg hit his chest and shattered, leaving a sizeable dent and chunks of hard boiled egg all over the once shiny paint job.

"Oh, crap!"

Jazz was staring down at his chest in horror. His claw came up and he tried to dig the bits of egg out, only to scratch up his paint job worse. Then he leveled me with a dark glare, and I quickly slipped around the tree, backing towards the door of my house. "Now, Jazz..." I pushed my slimy hair back out of my back and tried to smile, only to spit on the ground as I got some raw egg whites in my mouth. "Eww!"

"Mikaela..."

Looking up, I saw Jazz holding another egg.

"My scans indicate liquid movement within this egg." He almost sounded like Ratchet. "So it's not hard boiled." He smirked evilly as he took a step forward. Funny how at least _this_ time he'd seen fit to pick it up _gently._ Just as I was about to make a comment on that-

**Crack! Splat!!**

Shiny, slimy egg innards made their way down the side of his head. I could see the look of horror and disgust grow on his face, illuminated by the streetlights. His claw was poised over his head to throw the egg at me, only... There was nothing but bits of shell left in his grasp.

I stared at the look on his face before the laughter hit me. _Spoke too soon, I guess._ Clutching my sides, I turned and ran like hell for the doors to my apartment, before he thought to try again. "G'night Jazz!" I almost screamed as I doubled over, having difficulty seeing straight enough to open the door, through the eggy mess and my laughter. Finally I got the door open and ran inside, turning and seeing Jazz still frozen with the look of horror on his face before I closed the door on him.

"Well, now that didn't go very well, did it?" It took me a few minutes to calm myself enough to think straight. Pushing off from the door, I raced upstairs and into the bathroom to get as much of the egg slime off me as possible. I decided that tomorrow, Jazz really should be treated to a nice hot bath, and even a new paint job where that ding had happened.

A bubble of laughter escaped my throat as I stripped and jumped into the shower.

"I wonder what Ratchet would say..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Note** : This chapter was longer due to an introduction to the idea of the egg hunt. As you've seen not all the eggs are hard boiled. Let me know what you think?

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
